The Death of Jaken
by SapphireEyesInTheSky
Summary: The story of how Jaken dies! please R&R. One Shot


**Hellooooo my readers! I hope your prepare for the most saddest story ever! Please review after done! PLEASEEEEEE with CHEEESSE**

"Master Jaken? Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked while picking wild flowers.

"Stop asking dumb questions you silly girl. I don't know where his is," Jaken yelled at her.

"Oh."

_Lord Sesshomaru doesn't even talk to me anymore. _Jaken thought. He sighed and looked at the surrounding mountains.

"Here Master Jaken, this is for you," Rin told him, handing him a blue flower.

Jaken knocked it out of her hand. "I don't want a stupid flower," he squawked, "why don't you leave me alone you annoying girl!"

"Fine." Rin stalked off into the forest. _If Jaken is going to be mean to me, I'll just go to find Lord Sesshomaru._

Rin walked through the forest until she realized she had gone too far. "Uh oh I think I'm lost. I guess I have to return to Master Jaken."

She turned around to the direction of where Jaken was located, when she heard a noise behind her. Rin turned to see a giant ogre demon standing right in front of her. "AHHHHHHHH" she screamed running as fast as she could to Jaken.

"That sounds like Rin's scream. Is she in trouble?" Jaken asked himself.

"MASTER JAKEN HELP ME!" She screamed, running towards him at top speed.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time girl?"

Then he saw the Ogre demon close behind her.

"Came back dinner," He yelled, trying to grab Rin.

"Help me Master Jaken!" she yelled running behind him and hiding.

_If I don't protect Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me! _"You, ogre. Away with you!" Jaken told it.

"I will eat you both up," it said running right towards them.

"Fine then you asked for it," aiming the staff upright. "Feel the wrath of the staff of two heads!" Jaken yelled.

A blast of fire was realised right at the ogre but it didn't do anything.

"Why you little!" the ogre was mad now and was now in a fast charge.

"Run Rin!" Jaken said pushing Rin down the hill.

The grass was very slippery and Jaken ended up falling taking Rin with him. The ogre stopped and turned around when he saw them fall.

They rolled fast down the hill. Just then, a cliff with a water fall appeared in front of them. Rin tried to grab something but all she could find was muddy grass.

Then they both went over. Rin was able to grab a branch near the top of the cliff and grab Jaken's hand before he fell too far. "Master Jaken, are you alright?" Rin yelled down to him.

"Why did you save me, you silly girl?" Jaken yelled back.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my best friend Master Jaken."

Jaken looked to her surprised. "I am?"

"Yes." Rin tried to pull herself up but she couldn't with just one hand. Then the branch started to break.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin cried out.

"He can't hear us Rin," Jaken told her.

"But how are we going to get out of this one," she asked him.

The branch was cracking more. Jaken knew what he had to do.

"Rin listen to me. I need you to let go of my hand."

"What? But Master Jaken if I let go you will fall and die."

"Rin its okay. Save yourself, just tell Lord Sesshomaru that I died with dignity."

"Please you're not going to die! I'm not letting you go!" Rin now had tears falling freely.

The branch was about to break. "Rin you have to save yourself. I'll be okay," Jaken said reassuring her. He released his grip on her hand.

"Let go Rin!" Jaken yelled.

"NO!" she cried. He smiled at her nodding. Then his slimy hands slipped from her grasp.

Jaken fell.

"JAAAKKKKEEENNNN!" She cried as she felt the branch under hand break. She grabbed the rock beside it and pulled herself up.

Rin cried on the grass for her lost friend. "Stupid Master Jaken. You're so stupid!"

Rin kept crying as she made her way down to the bottom of the cliff. She tried to find the remains of Jaken. Then she saw his staff floating on the shore. She picked it up realizing that he had disappeared with in the rapids.

"Rin," a voice said behind her. She turned to see Sesshomaru looking at her. "What happened?" he could tell she had been crying.

"He- he's gone! He saved me after we fell off a cliff and he landed in the water. I found his staff," she cried.

"Very well, let's go." He answered, knowing who she was talking about.

"But…No! I want to give a proper burial," she stood up to him.

He looked at her. "Be quick."

She ran over to the base of the falls and placed his staff at the bottom. "Jaken, you where my best friend, and travel companion! I wish you hadn't fallen off that cliff. You were loyal, trusting, but also a fool, and very stupid. Rest in Peace you dead dummy."

"Who are you calling a dead dummy?" a voice said.

She turned around to see Jaken standing right behind her, soaking wet but fine. She smiled. "Master Jaken! You're alive! But how?" she cried hugging him.

"I'm a demon. I don't get killed just from a fall like that. Now let go," he told her.

"Sorry I was just so worried that you have died."

"You're so stupid."

"Jaken!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"Ye—s milord?"

"Let's go."

"Yes milord."

Rin and Jaken ran off towards Sesshomaru, heading off into the setting sun.

* * *

**GOTCHA!**

**Okay...what? ...your done? Then Review! it right below you!**


End file.
